Sweet Dreams
by PunkCosmopolitan
Summary: Nothing is sweet about the dreams Chloe is having...
1. Chapter 1

**Good morning my lovelies. I hope y'all haven't abandoned me. I seriously haven't updated in forever… I need to get back to it now that I have my laptop again and school is almost out.**

**This is called **_**Sweet Dreams**_** after the song by Hollywood Undead. I thought it was fit with the plot I have for this story. It's not meant to be a happy plot, either. I have plans. They might change. But right now, this is where I feel like going with it.**

**Anyway, this I just found in my paper archive so I typed it up and decided to post. I hope y'all like.**

**Disclaimer: We've established this already, haven't we?**

Chloe was running. From what, I didn't know. She was screaming in terror, too. I called out to her and she screamed louder.

_What was up with her…?_

The scene changed suddenly and it was me hovering over her dead body, my eyes cold. Blood covered my clothes. Chloe's body was ravaged, barely breathing.

A choked whisper escaped her lips.

"Why?" it came again.

_Why…?_

I snapped out of the bed, and ended up on the other side of the room in seconds. The same nightmare had been haunting me since we got here. It was always the same; Chloe running from me, then her dead body in my arms after I killed her.

What did I do to be cursed with these images? It was hard enough knowing that Chloe was Simon's girl, that I would never get my mate. But it was her choice. I will only love her, but she could leave me; hurt me.

I looked for the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock. 2:45 A.M. Shit. Simon was still sleeping and would wake up if I stayed, tossing and turning.

So I went for a run. I grabbed my sweater and shoes on the way out, slipping them on at the porch steps. Then I started running toward the woods at a brisk jog, but stopping halfway toward my destination.

I heard something come from the safe house. "Derek?" the voice from earlier, and from my nightmare, said. A door creaked after.

"Derek?" the voice called again, footsteps following in a pacing pattern.

The footsteps trailed down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen. Going back, I ran to meet the beauty inside.

Leaving my hoodie and shoes in the hall, I quickly went to the kitchen. As I entered the room, she turned around breathing a, "there you are," to herself.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, voice gruff.

"I— I was looking for you. I had another nightmare…" she said, looking down and studying her feet.

In a rush, I was there, pulling her in my arms bridal style, carrying her to the couch. For a brief moment, she started to stammer my name, but realized what was happening and leaned her head on my chest until we got where I wanted.

Laying her gently on the couch, I sat on the floor by her. "What was it about, Chloe?" I questioned.

She shuddered as she gave her answer. "I was running. And screaming. Liam was chasing me And you called out to me. I screamed again because Liam had come up behind you. He knocked you out.

"Then Liam came closer to me. He did things. And then attacked me, beating me to a bloody pulp.

"The scene changed and you were trying to get me up. But then… then I blacked out. After that, I saw you, covered in blood, eyes cold. You ran at Liam in rage. You died Derek. You died."

She was crying now. I pulled her into my arms and held her until the tears subsided.

"S-sorry," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"For what?" I asked, confusion lacing my tone.

"I've been sitting her crying and you probably want to sleep or something."

"I don't mind. Do you want to go back to bed?"

"Uh-uh. I'm afraid the nightmare will come back."

"Okay."

I pulled her back against my chest and crawled up on the couch, rubbing circles on her back. Not soon after she was asleep, causing my mind to wander.

Chloe and I were sharing the same dream… I wanted to wake her up so badly and tell her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She had just fallen asleep again. So I settled for waiting.

**Thanks for reading! I love y'all! And I love reviews. Annons are welcome. If you have an idea, let me know. I might be able to work it in here. Or, I can try and work it into Loved and Lost before I finish it up. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY FUCKING SHIT NOODLES! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I never meant to leave y'all hanging with so much, I've just been so busy. I am still writing! Don't worry! And I have another story that follows The Last Stand. It's just an one shot of the battle. It won't be posted for a long while though, because I am so busy right now. I do have this chapter ready. It is long, by perspective, at least. I guess maybe it's short. It's not as long as it should be. I just, can't do the chapter anymore. I am skipping ahead in time in the next chapter. Another couple days or so. So, be on the look out for it in the next month or so. Again, I am sorry, and Ima cut this down and get on with the story.**

**M**

**Disclaimer: We've been over this before…**

After a while, I picked Chloe up and took her up to her room. Setting her down in bed, I started to walk away.

"Derek?" Chloe mumbled.

I turned slightly. Still sleeping. I started to leave again.

"Derek?" she called louder.

I looked once more. She was still asleep. Another sleep, and she screamed. I ran to her side and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her awake.

"Chloe? Chloe? Wake up."

Heavy eyelids raised, and Chloe looked up at me.

"Wha-what? Derek?" she mumbled, confused. "Why are you in here…?"

"Chloe, you were screaming."

"O-oh…"

"What happened?"

"I don't know…" She frowned.

I nodded, and stood.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Now it was my turn to frown. "My room…"

"Could you stay with me? Please?"

I nodded, and walked over to the side of her bed. "Yeah, I guess."

"What the hell…? Do you two need a room to yourself or something?"

I blinked away the sleepiness and rolled over. Chloe laid next to me, snuggled in my side. Tori sat in her bed across the room.

"What the hell, Derek? I'm pretty sure Andrew split us up by gender for a reason. And I'm pretty sure you're packing unless you got a cunt we don't know about," she said.

Grumbling, I got out of bed. "Next time, Tori, instead of being a bitch and assuming something, get your facts straight," I snapped.

I was sitting in the kitchen, munching on an apple, just thinking. Chloe… She shared a dream with me. And for all I know, more than that. These nightmares… They've been plaguing me since we met up with Andrew.

And then last night… She freaked out about something with me in her sleep. Her scream… It rang through my head still…


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is your new chapter. Wrote it to Scene for Dummies. XD Sorry if it sucks. I'm tired, and I want to get this up tonight. I have planned drama.**

**Anyway, onwards my lovelies! **

**Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Macaela Reising. I am the author of this FanFic. If you think I am ripping something off, well, I don't own the rights. And if you wanna try to rip me off, I guess you can, just don't tell me.**

**I am Macaela Reising, and I approve this disclaimer.**

_A scream echoed through the darkness… Chloe! No! _

_I ran. Where, no clue. All there was, was black. My footfalls pounded, but I went nowhere. Chloe…_

Again, I woke in the middle of the night. My hair was matted with sweat as I ran my hand through it. **(A/N: ALL THE FRIENDS IN SUNSET SHOW ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU AT) **It wasn't the same dream as before —the one I know I shared with Chloe— because this one only lasted minutes before… I gulped at the thought of it. I had to clear my head.

I headed down the back porch steps pulling on my hoodie before taking off into a jog. Nothing made sense anymore. But I had to make sense of it. The only question is, how?

When I finally ran the thoughts of the nightmares off, my stomach growled. I headed for the kitchen, hoping there was something to eat.

I rummaged through the fridge and found an apple. Biting into it slowly, I leaned against the counter and started to think about what I had read before I went to bed earlier. I didn't pay much attention, but I remember what it said.

_A werewolf may choose a single mate if he wishes. By default a werewolf does not have a potential mate that is the only one he can live without. Though, if a werewolf were to have a strong enough bond with someone, he can begin to share a mental connection with her._

_The mental connection can be thoughts, feelings, subconscious thoughts or images while sleeping. A small number of werewolves experience this bond._

Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice anyone come into the room.

"Derek?" Chloe whispered, snapping me into the present.

"Huh?" I grunted.

"I-I had another nightmare…" She frowned, a small wrinkle forming between her eyebrows.

I grunted and threw the apple core into the trash, then picked her up and took her to the couch, setting her next to me.

"Tell me about it."

"I… I can't. I don't remember nothing but darkness, and being scared, then something grabbed me. That's it."

It was my dream. All over again. Just a different view.

"I don't like it, Derek. It scares me. I just want them to go away."

She started to tear up then, her face contorted with sadness. I couldn't let her be like that. As she started to shake, I pulled her into my lap, kissing her head. When I did, she looked up at me, her eyes slightly guarded.

Our eyes met, and I just forgot everything. I leaned in close. Nothing mattered.

**Okay, okay, I know it's short. Sorry. I am tired. And consoling a friend who's girlfriend was a total bitch and didn't even like him, just asked him out outta pity. And I'm busy teasing my own boyfriend. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed on the story so far. I am sorry if I didn't get to respond.**


End file.
